Baal
Biographical Information Name: Classified Code Name: ''' Baal '''Age: Late Thirties Sex: Male Nationality: Mixed American Physical Description Height: '5'11" '''Weight: ' 186 lbs '''Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: ''' Brown in Military Cut '''Other: *Very stubly beard Better Description: X-Outfit: Energy Dampening and neural monitoring suit Casual Outfit: '''Pale blue speedos that are disturbingly small '''Equipment: '''Energy dampeners in his body suit as well as brain monitoring sensors Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: *'COVER:' Mutation *'ACTUAL: '''Mutate '''Extra-normal abilities:' Enery absorption and excretion Able to absorb almost all wavelengths of the electro-magnetic spectrum In his altered state he: *becomes almost undetectable: **Optically translucent **Zero body 'heat' signature **Absorbs radar waves *Demagnetize magnets *Drains nearby DC batteries of their charge *Siphons off electricity from nearby AC powered electronic Able to release stored up energy *When the release of energy is involuntarily (see weakness) the energy is most commonly released as Alpha wave radiation *When the release of energy is voluntarily the energy could take the form of anything from intense heat to electro-static discharge. Is immune to the affects of heat and nuclear radiation while releasing Alpha wave radiation Weaknesses: Seizures *Baal is most able to use his ability to absorb energy while in the throws of an epileptic seizure *Baal can not help but absorb energy while having a seizure *Baal's release of intense heat and radiation is harmful to his environment and those around him *Voluntarily using his abilities put him at risk of triggering a fit KNOWN 'Normal human' Abilities: ''' *General handy-man *Diligent worker *Avid gardener '''UNKNOWN 'Normal human' Abilities: *A DEEP cover operative for SHIELD with all the training and discpline that entails Psychological Description 'Personality: ' *Dedicated to doing his job. Both the one he does as cover and the one he is actually there to do (Keep tabs on the x men) *For the most part a loner who keeps to himself unless he has to talk to one of the residents about something having to do with the landscaping or the water quality of the fountains and/or pool 'Interests: ' *NONE KNOWN 'Hobbies: ' *NONE KNOWN 'History: ' Very little is known of the SHIELD agent known only as Baal. But the fact remains that he is not a mutant but rather a mutate by virtue of a procedure that he volunteered to undergo knowing full well that it would also make him epileptic. Baal was originally a deep cover agent working in Nex-corp Pharmaceuticals under the guise as a janitor. When the Nexus Corporation began to go under, Baal and several other employees of the Nexus Corporation defected to the x men. Of these people, only Baal and Z'en choose to remain long term with the x men. On the surface, Baal works maintains the pool and the grounds in general. Baal lives in the pool house, where he has an covert uplink to the SHIELD heli-carrier by which he sends his reports concerning the goings on of the X men. The Core and Harold are the only resident who know of Baal's true nature and purpose. But SHIELD essentially bought off The Core by offering him legal immunity for the spree of monetary fraud crimes that he committed in the past. The Core also was granted legal stasis as a sentient being with all rights and privileges inherent to wit. And Harold has his own reasons for keeping Baal's secret.